X-Men: Purified (Community MCU Reboot)
X-Men: Purified is an American superhero film based off of the popular Marvel team the X-Men, it is a sequel to the film X-Men and like it, takes place in the Community MCU Reboot, written by Blizzard1289. Plot The movie starts in Arlington Virginia, where a Security Guard who watches the Mutant Prisoners leaves for his break. While inside a high class bar, trying to relax an attractive woman comes up to him. They talk for a little until she manages to seduce him. After they're about to have sex in the bathroom she sticks a syringe into his neck and he passes out instantly. The attractive woman changes her form revealing herself to be the shapeshifting Mutant, Mystique. Who leaves the bathroom shapeshifted as that very guard. She goes down to the Pentagon's lower levels and turns off the cameras. She proceeds to unlock Magneto's cell and lets the rest of the Brotherhood out. Mystique then says she admires Magneto's message of the Brotherhood taking control of humanity and broke him out to continue that goal. 'Roll Credits and Title '(With this playing) Located in upstate New York, in a small town a powerful Mutant calling himself the Juggernaut storms through causing chaos in his wake. But the X-Men quickly come in through the X-Jet and try to fight him off. They are lead by Cyclops and Jean along with the other X-Men as they save innocents and try to prevent him from causing anymore damage. But while the entire team tries to take down Juggernaut, they are also held up by a Mutant in the Brotherhood with the ability to manipulate fire called Pyro. With their combined abilities they manage to fight the two rogue Mutants away from the populace. But the people instead of cheering, show fear and even scorn with the Mutants that just saved them. In Washington D.C. it shows on the TV screen the entire incident unfolding, while Senator Kelly is making a case for the United States Congress to take further action against Mutants. Saying his usual rhetoric about how dangerous he thinks they are, and says he has worked with Dr. Bolivar Trask the Author of such books as The Mutant Problem and Purity: A Solution he comes up next to Kelly and says how Mutants have been growing exponentially in the last few years, causing destruction and terror in their wake. Not just citing the Brotherhood and the X-Men, but also commenting on Spider-Man and his dabbling in Vigilantism and the "Green guy" who nearly ripped Toronto in half. He says that they need a solution to their problem, and he has them. He shows Congress the prototype for Sentinels, large mechanical robots that are designed to hunt down and contain Mutants in all their forms, creating order within the wake of this superhuman crisis. A concerned Congress votes in favor this new bill which pleases both Trask and Kelly respectively. Back at the X-Mansion, Charles Xavier explains after Magneto's breakout from prison and his expansions to the Brotherhood with such members like Juggernaut, Pyro and Mystique Anti-Mutant fear is greater then ever. But Jean Grey points out the school is thriving with new students because of the X-Men's now public reputation. Beast also points out how necessary it is to remain stable during these times, and continue to fight the Brotherhood and protect the innocents. Cyclops says that doesn't mean people should neglect their work, they are a school after all and providing a safe haven for Mutants is still very important, arguably more so than Vigilantism and public relations. After they leave Cyclops and Jean head into their private quarters and "get to know each other" better, and afterwards discuss class schedules and if they would ever want to have kids. They talked about baby names where Cyclops said he would love to name his son Nathan, and when Jean asked about his daughter he said Madelyne at first, and Jean said she preferred Rachel instead. They laugh and continue to kiss each other. While Professor Xavier is trying to use Cerebro, but can't find what he's looking for. When Beast and Dr. MacTaggert enter and ask the Professor what's the matter he says he can't find Magneto anywhere on Earth. That maybe he has some sort of shield blocking the Professor's influence. Beast and Moira say that they can improve it's strength and reach to possibly find Magneto, and Xavier that would be useful. Adding on that he feels as long as he is hidden and running the Brotherhood it will be next to impossible to restore order. It shows outside the Mansion as the camera shows further into the Atmosphere to reveal Asteroid M and inside Magneto is there with the Twins. He asks them if they're enjoying the new base, Scarlet Witch says it's not as nice compared to the Genoshan fortress, but it isn't terrible. Quicksilver asks why Magneto is letting them stay with him inside the Asteroid, and not making them go out into the field. He says that he admires the twins, that they were some of the first Mutants he ever recruited. Scarlet Witch brings up how he picked them up from an adoptive Gypsy family and recruited them to join the Brotherhood, which they did. Quicksilver asks how Magneto would ever know about them or their abilities, but he says it's not important. That if they want more field work, he has a mission that would "benefit from their talents". It Involves getting revenge on the X-Men for what they did in Genosha. That piqued the twins interest. Back on Earth in Washington D.C. Valerie Cooper goes to see Bolivar Trask in his home. Over tea, she asks him questions. In particular, what exactly Sentinels are, how they act, their purpose, and most importantly where the creation and funding of them is coming. He says that on Genosha they're using Mutant Prisoners to build the Sentinels, and it's been quite substantial and barely cost anything. She brings up how wouldn't that be a human rights violation for the Genoshan citizens and Mutants, who might've been wrongly imprisoned. But he brings up how Mutants are not recognized under the Human Rights Code of the United States of America and therefore aren't able to have the benefits of it, meaning the essential slave labor of making them work on Sentinels and having Genosha be an island business is completely legal within the context of the law. She is appalled by this and says she'll be taking this to the Humans Right Council of the UN to discuss it. But he says that Genosha has become a Colony of the United States, and their amount of sway in the council would make that decision incredibly difficult to pass and enforce. She simply points her finger and says "this isn't over" with Bolivar Trask keeping a calm attitude the entire time. At the X-Mansion, Iceman shows a newspaper to Jean Grey about the controversy surrounding Genosha and the mysterious Government projects going on there. Outraged about this, Jean points out the inevitable flaw with the X-Men's work to the Professor, that if they're not actually involved with the United Nations and the re-building process everything they do can be reverted by Anti-Mutant radicals. The Professor says that trying to get into office would be easier said then done, with their bill not even recognizing Mutants under the Humans Rights Code. But he would certainly try nonetheless. After he rolls away, Jean finds Scott and tells him the same thing, saying the Professor doesn't have any ideas. Scott is confused asking when Jean talked to him, but she said right outside her classroom in the hallway. But Scott says he was just talking to the Professor in his office at the supposedly same time she was. Then they wonder who the hell that other Professor is. It shows in the school's lower levels the "Professor" going to use Cerebro. When he goes past the eye detection security, the "Professor" is revealed to be the shapeshifting brotherhood Mutant Mystique, who starts trying to tear Cerebro apart. When Cyclops and Jean Grey find her, along with Beast, they all get into a large fight. It ends up going to the backyard, where Juggernaut helps fight them off along with the Twins and Pyro. Juggernaut then notices Professor Xavier is his step-brother and Charles says he never expected Cain to get involved with these men, but Cain insists that it was the only way he would. Fighting ensues, while the Brotherhood break multiple different parts of the X-Mansion (after their goal of destroying Cerebro was done) and head out. But in the middle of the busy metropolitan city they're stopped by a giant purple robot calling itself a Sentinel. The Sentinel is joined by others and start attacking X-Men and Brotherhood alike, along with other Mutants in the vicinity. The X-Men finally fight them off, and realize the Brotherhood escaped now exhausted from the entire ordeal. They realize not only must they deal with the Brotherhood but Bolivar Trask's new invention, the Sentinels too. Designed to stop and contain Mutants in all their forms. Cyclops insists the X-Men would need new members, to combat these new threats, but it couldn't be from the United States with all the Sentinels running about. Professor X says despite Cerebro's heavy damage, he might be able to find some Mutants over international borders. He uses it, and to his relief was correct, finding Ororo Munroe in Egypt, Piotr Rasputin in Russia, Kurt Wagner in Germany, and a man simply called "Logan" in Canada. The X-Men all get into the X-Jet and realize they need to split up to find these mutants. Cyclops and Jean go to Canada, Angel and Iceman go to Germany, Beast and Moira go to Russia, and Professor X alone goes to Egypt, deeming it the most dangerous. In Canada Cyclops and Jean try to recruit Logan. Who at first fights them off as he had both the ability to heal and three sharp Adamantium metal claws coming out of knuckles, but after seeing and talking to Jean eventually decides he would be interested in fighting off Sentinels down in the states. In Germany, Angel and Iceman find Kurt at a circus, who has the ability to teleport quickly between 10 foot distances. Angel is then forced to fight him inside a ring. After a tough battle he manages to beat him, and save him from the strange German circus. In Russia Beast and Moira go to Piotr's Siberian farm, he shows his ability to turn his flesh into solid steel. They recruit him easily. While in Egypt, Professor Xavier is robbed by Ororo, using his Telepathy to find her and introduces her to the X-Men, instead of getting her arrested. Touched by such kindness, she could hardly refuse. She reveals her ability to manipulate the weather, creating lighting, tornadoes, or rain. On Asteroid M, the Twins report to Magneto about the Sentinels and how much damage they've been causing on Earth. Which infuriates him extremely, asking theoretically why humans must hate their kind so much. He says he wants to teach them, what's it like to dabble against Homo-Superior. But the twins say maybe it's this radicalism that's making them afraid. They both saw what happened in the X-Mansion and the damage there was disgusting, those Mutant Students just wanted to learn. But Magneto says they're getting soft and tells them to prepare for a liberation of Genosha, and to stop the Mutant slavery that is happening there. After that he explains to the Twins why he hates what was happening there and that he himself was in the Holocaust back in Hitler's Regime during WWII. His family barely made it out alive, he doesn't want the same threat happening to Mutants. Magneto uses a bubble to fly down to Earth and manages to liberate (with the Twins) Genosha and the Sentinel facilities that are there with his magnetic abilities, the Mutants there start cheering as Magneto destroys the structures and punishes the bosses who abused his people. Back at the X-Mansion (being re-built) they give Logan the codename Wolverine, Kurt the codename Nightcrawler, Piotr the codename Colossus, and Ororo the codename Storm. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler becomes friends with Angel and Iceman due to being in his age-range. Storm and Beast got along, her knowledge and calmness being refreshing amongst all the young people around him, and Piotr seemed largely quiet, but kind for the most part. Wolverine though was openly loud and hostile, especially with Cyclops. The team manages to go around fighting off Sentinels and saving young Mutants from them, in addition to occasionally fighting off Brotherhood goons too. In Washington D.C. Bolivar Trask is cooking himself a meal while Senator Kelly and Valerie Cooper come visit him. They say how the Mutant Camps in Genosha that were creating the Sentinels has been destroyed. Trask sits down, while Senator Kelly says they can't keep the project up if they have no enforcement. But he says he has back up plans for this, Mutant camps hidden across the pacific building more Sentinels in case the Island was liberated by those "savages" he calls them. Claiming he has a Master Mold that has been in development for months now, and a server update which he has been wanting to do. He now think it's time to use those. Valerie Cooper asks angrily why he hates Mutants so much, and is so determined to wipe them out. He tells a story of an animal man, who could heal and had claws that when he was a teenager murdered his entire family and raided his farm, seeing the true face of Mutants like that made him realize a valuable truth. That he must Purify the World in blood, and destroy Mutants before they can destroy him however possible. Which his new update will more than easily do. When Cooper asks what the update is, he simply leaves the room. In Chicago, Illinois the Sentinels are doing their work until they start to get their updates and actually begin to attack humans. Claiming they have dormant Mutant genes in them and must be stopped. The X-Men and Politicians alike are horrified by what's going on, that the Sentinels are hurting thousands of innocent people. Lead by Bolivar Trask and his legendary Master Mold while he claims to be purifying the world of Mutants, by going after the root causes, those who can spread the genes. On Asteroid M Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver insist that Magneto go and fight the Sentinels who are essentially wiping out a huge amount of the Earth's population but he says that if humans are being hurt by their own creation, it is simply karma. After that they both realize Magneto is no Humans Rights Advocate, he is a Mutant Supremacist, simple as that. They demand to go back to Earth, that they're done with him. He tells them they can't leave, when they ask why he reveals to them that they're his children the only family left and he won't let them out of his sight to be possibly killed by those robots. They tell him they don't care and want nothing to do with the Brotherhood, and Scarlet Witch uses her power to make a bubble around her and her brother and they leave. Magneto then calls to Mystique on Earth and tells her to stop this insanity by whatever means necessary. At the X-Mansion the X-Men are all prepared to confront Bolivar Trask in Washington D.C. and stop this Sentinel chaos from getting any worse. While they take the X-Jet and go there, Trask says how he wanted to lure them out and sends an army of Sentinels after the X-Men. They fight them off, and are surprised to receive help from Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. But the Brotherhood show up and try to take the Twins back to Asteroid M, but the X-Men defend their newfound allies with passion. Colossus manages to defeat the Juggernaut, Iceman neutralizes Pyro's heat, Nightcrawler teleports him down, and Storm outwits Mystique finally. As the fight rages on Bolivar Trask sees Wolverine, believing he to be the man who destroyed his family all those years ago. In rage he sends his Master Mold Sentinel to attack Wolverine personally. All the X-Men fight it, even Magneto eventually shows up. But the Robot is simply too strong, and when it's about to seriously injure Magneto the Twins use all of their combined might to damage the robot off of him, and Wolverine rips it to shreds. In all the destruction Magneto begs the Twins to come back to him and not leave him alone. But they say they re-paid their debt to him just now for saving their lives back in Europe, and are done owe him nothing anymore, even if he is their father. Quicksilver speeds away and Scarlet Witch teleports. Magneto then goes to the small bunker connected to the dismembered Master Mold head and finishes off Bolivar Trask in rage and punishment for all he's done. The X-Men return back to the Mansion. Where Beast informs the team that even though Bolivar Trask is dead and the Sentinels are no more, his legacy has established a cult of types around the world leading the Anti-Mutant cause. They call themselves The Purifiers, which leads to Cyclops asking Wolverine if he genuinely had any part in the tragedy that happened to the Trask family all those years ago. Wolverine swears that he didn't, but he knows who did claiming the man to be an "old enemy" that Logan himself has a bone to pick with. Later that day Professor Xavier goes to Jean Grey in her class and tells her that the United States Government is grateful for the X-Men's help in curving the insanity that happened with the Sentinels, and that they want a member of the X-Men to represent Mutants and their interests in Congress. Professor Xavier believes Jean would be the perfect one to do so. She almost cries and thanks him, definitely accepting her position if it would help Mutant kind. Honored he chose her. On Asteroid M, Magneto is there with Pyro, Juggernaut and Mystique while they ask if they're ever going to strike back against the X-Men and the United Nations, Magneto replies they definitely will. Saying "this is far from over, my Acolytes." At the end credits scene, it shows Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. They're both hooded and trying to live normal lives someplace next to a beach. The camera pans out to show them now living in the slums of a small town in New Zealand trying to keep a low profile from all the Mutant conflict. Cast *Chris Pine as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Anna Kendrick as Jean Grey *Jaime Bell as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Alex Pettyfer as Warren Worthington/Angel *Adam Baldwin as Hank McCoy/Beast *Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier *Kelly MacDonald as Moira MacTaggert *Naomie Harris as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Tom Hardy as Logan/Wolverine *Owain Yaoman as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *Tyler Posey as Kurt Wagnar/Nightcrawler *Daniel Day-Lewis as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Emilia Clarke as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Matt Lanter as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Sienna Miller as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nathan Jones as Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Riley Smith as St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *James Cromwell as Bolivar Trask *Andre Braugher as Senator Robert Kelly *Diane Neal as Valerie Cooper Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Movies Category:Created by Blizzard1289